


Brighter Than the Sun

by OldEmeraldEye



Series: Fabulous Fictober [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat is in denial, CatCo Worldwide Media, Cooking Show Branch, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Fictober 2019, Kara is in love, and possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Cat can't help but notice how other people watchherassistant.





	Brighter Than the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt Drooling

It's not that Cat needs to be followed by her assistants all the time, far from it - she had, after all, cut her teeth as one of the Planet's finest investigative reporters, and that was the kind of job that having a bunch of incompetents trailing her like a brood of duckling would've gone over like a lead balloon. Or lead shoes, in some cases. It's usually just a lot more convenient, now that she's running things, to have someone at hand who's capable of taking notes and jotting down her ideas without being completely useless. She's a visionary, not someone who needs to be tied down with the endless minutia of details each of those visions require to exist. That's what she has assistants and whole departments staffed with theoretically competent workers for.

Even so, she only makes the mistake of bringing Kara onto the set of CatCo's ever popular cooking show exactly once. The minute they get within eyesight of the food, the girl pays absolutely no attention to anything she says. Oh, Cat has her coffee hot in hand alright, but Kara nearly drifts into the shot – not that they're shooting anything important, just the contestants practicing knife-work and mixing and a hundred other things that Cat knows the French for, and the cameras getting a little prep footage - on several occasions, and, worst of all, makes every single one of the contestants fall in love with her and her endless appetite for taste testing their concoctions and, by the look of it, loving every bite. Completely unacceptable. Kara is her assistant, not anyone else's.

Not that she's going to do anything with this newly discovered weakness for food, not when Kara's lasted so much longer than anticipated. Even the previous record holder only stayed three months before getting poached. Cat makes a mental note regardless, because that's what an investigative reporter _does_. She never knows when it'll come in useful. Perhaps a food column when she has no choice but to move her assistant on to greener pastures? Although she'll be damned if she lets the _Planet_ get her.

Cat may, possibly, allow her conversation with the producers to be drawn out, just so she can keep an eye on her assistant shovelling leftovers into her mouth like there's no tomorrow. It's honestly a bit concerning. The Heimlicks manoeuvre for children must operate on the same principle as the original, surely. Not that Cat would have to be the one to wrap her arms around her.

If they don't have trained first aid on hand, that's exposing CatCo to the threat of litigation, or worse, bad publicity, and while Cat does have lawyers, she isn't fond of wasting them on the mundane idiocies that should make no part of her empire. Kara really does prove useful sometimes.

Not that Cat would let her go that easily. She'd best stay close just in case.


End file.
